Time
by WindTree
Summary: "walaupun kau tak mengenalku aku tetap akan selalu mencintaimu Oh Sehun"-Luhan "aku tak tahu siapa kau tapi hatiku mengatakan aku merindukanmu, aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu"-Oh Sehun/HanHun


Time

Author : KittyDeerPanda or Haruna Quirie

Cast/Pair : HanHun Slight! HanSoo, HanBaek, KrisHun

Rate : T

Genre :Angst Romance

Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer : This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

A/N.

harap memperhatikan setiap tanggal ne~

~KittyDeerPanda Present~

.

.

~Haruna Quirie Present~

.

.

.

~Time~

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

(17 October 2013)

Luhan memandang kosong ke depan, tak ada lagi cahaya kehidupanya di matanya, pandangannya terpaku pada satu titik, titik yang takan pernah 'kembali'.

Mungkin terdengar bodoh tapi Luhan ingin sekali bisa menghentikan waktu, mengulangnya, mencegah agar semua ini tak terjadi.

"Luhan-ge?" Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di samping Luhan, mata bulatnya tampak menyusuri wajah Luhan yang tak lagi bercahaya seperti dulu, cahayanya telah 'hilang', Kyungsoo meringis dalam hati, entah keberanian dari mana Kyungsoo langsung memeluk pinggang Luhan di tenggelamkannya wajahnya di lengan Luhan,.

Luhan sama sekali tak bereaksi, sarafnya sudah 'mati'.

"hiks..hiks.." isakan lolos dari kedua belah bibir Kyungsoo, dia tak bisa melihat orang yang di sayanginya seperti ini.

"_Lulu~! Antar aku membeli bubble tea" seorang namja tampak merengek-rengek sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tangan namja lain yang tengah membaca buku "kau bisa membelinya sediri bukan? Toko bubble tea hanya ada di seberang sana Hunnie" Hunnie atau yang bernama lengkap Oh Sehun mulai mempoutkan bibirnya, Lulu atau yang bernama lengkap Lu Han hanya memandang geli kekasihnya di kecupnya bibir yang begitu mengemaskan baginya "arra.. arra kajja kita beli bubble tea" Luhan bangkit dari duduknya di ikuti Sehun yang malah meloncat-loncat dengan riang._

Setetes airmata lolos dari mata Luhan, perlahan demi perlahan ingatan yang sedang ia coba lupakan sedikit demi sedikit mulai berputar di kepalanya, Luhan hanya diam saat Tuxedo hitam yang dia gunakan basah oleh airmata Kyungsoo.

"_kenapa kau suka sekali membaca buku?" Sehun melirik sebal kearah Luhan yang kini masih sibuk berkutat dengan novel yang sama sekali tak membuat Sehun tertarik untuk mencari tahu judulnya "hmm" Luhan hanya bergumam menanggapi perkataan Sehun, "yak!" Sehun langsung menarik kasar novel yang tengah di baca Luhan, di lemparkannya novel itu keluar jendela "kenapa di lempar Hunnie? Aku belum selesai membacanya" Sehun hanya diam, dia mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Luhan dengan posisi menghadap Luhan, "aku benci novel itu, dia mengambil semua perhatianmu! Harusnya kau hanya memperhatikan aku!" Luhan terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sehun "itu benda mati sayang, kenapa kau cemburu hmm?" Luhan mengecup hidung mancung Sehun "harusnya kau sudah tahu bukan jika kau satu-satunya orang yang ku cintai? Orang yang selalu menarik perhatianku? Jadi.. jangan cemburu lagi sayang"_

Luhan menutup matanya memohon dengan tulus, sangat tulus. Berdo'a agar waktu dapat di ulang kembali, ia ingin Sehun tetap hidup.

Tik..tok…tik…tok

Semua suara menghilang yang terdengar hanya suara jam, jika Luhan membuka matanya Luhan pasti akan melihat jam yang berada tepat di depannya perlahan mulai bergerak mundur.

_(19 March 2013)_

"_gege happy aniversary~" Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang "happy anniversary too baby" Luhan mengecup singkat bibir tipis milik Sehun. Luhan memutar tubuh Sehun sehingga dia yang kini memeluk Sehun dari belakang, dia mencolekan krim ke ujung hidung Sehun "yak~! Gege~" Sehun membalas perlakuan Luhan dengan hal yang sama, tawa renyah terdengar dari bibir keduanya._

_(10 February 2013)_

"_yak~! Timmy jangan bergerak-gerak terus" Sehun berusaha menyabuni tubuh Timmy-anjing peliharaan Luhan- Luhan sendiri sedang berusaha menyirami tubuh Timmy, "guk~guk~" Timmy terus bergerak-gerak mencipratkan air yang menempel di tubuhnya kearah Sehun dan Luhan._

_(01 January 2013)_

"_huwwaaahhh~ indahnyaaaa~" Sehun menatap langit malam yang di penuhi kembang api, dia dan Luhan kini berada di puncak bukit di taman kota Seoul menyaksikan kembang api tahun baru yang di adakan di namsan Tower, Sehun sebenarnya mengajak Luhan untuk langsung menonton kembang api di Namsan Tower tapi Luhan menolak dengan alasan yang sangat simple 'aku tak suka keramaian'_

_(25 December 2012)_

_Sehun menyerahkan hadiah natalnya pada Luhan, Luhan menerima kotak tersebut, "boleh ku buka?" Tanya Luhan yang hanya dia balas dengan anggukan singkat oleh Sehun, dengan hati-hati Luhan membuka kodo itu dengan hati-hati, Luhan menemukan sebuah scraf berwarna biru muda dengan namanya yang tertulis rapih di ujung scraf "aku membuatnya sendiri ku harap gege suka" Luhan tersenyum, perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sehun dengan perlahan Luhan mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut " jadi ini alasannya kenapa jari-jarimu penuh dengan bad aid?" Tanya Luhan setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya, dia mengecup jari-jari Sehun yang masih di tutupi oleh bad aid, "jja.. ini hadiah dariku" Luhan menyerahkan sebuah kado kearah Sehun, Sehun membuka kado itu dengan perlahan di dalamnya terdapat gelang berwarna silver dengan ukiran yang sangat indah "gege gomawo~!" Sehun langsung menerjang memeluk Luhan._

_(04 November 2012)_

"_kau ingin sesuatu kebetulan aku ada di super market?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun memlalui sambungan telephone ._

"_aku mau bahan-bahan sphagetty~" balas Sehun riang._

"_hmm.. arra" Luhan melirik gelang yang melingkar dengan manis di tangn kirinya, "aku akan menjemputmu tunggu aku 30 menit lagi ne"_

"_ne~!" dan sambungan telephone pun terputus, Luhan mendorong trollynya menuju rak diamana bahan-bahan pesanan Sehun berada._

_Luhan menatap Freezer besar berisi berbagai jenis Ice-cream, Luhan tersenyum di ambilnya beberapa cup Ice-cream berukuran sedang, rasa-rasa ice-cream kesukaan kekasihnya Sehun._

_(15 October 2012)_

_Sehun memeluk lututnya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh akan airmata, isakan terus keluar dari mulit mungilnya. "Hunnie…" Luhan berjalan dengan pelan, ini salahnya Sehun menangis karena dirinya, "Hunnie Jeongmal Mianhaeyo" Luhan merengkuh tubuh Sehun kepelukannya, "aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengannya, aku tak tahu dia akan melakukan hal itu" ingatan Sehun memutar sebuah kejadian siang tadi di taman kampus, ia yang saat itu berjalan untuk menemui Luhan dia malah melihat Luhan yang tengah berciuman dengan namja yang Sehun sama sekali tidak dia kenal, Sehun langsung berlari tak di hiraukannya Luhan yang berteriak memanggilnya dari belakang._

"_Hunnie… please… I only Love you… I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry" Luhan tak sanggup melihat Sehun begini, Luhan meruntuki dirinya yang bodoh, karena telah membuat kekasihnya yang rapuh ini menangis._

_(12 September 2012)_

_Sehun menunggu Luhan di depan gerbang masuk Lotte world, Luhan dan dia berencana untuk kencan hari ini. "eh?" Sehun merasakan sepasang lengan yang kokoh memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, Sehun juga merasakan sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di pipinya "mian membuatmu menunggu lama Hunnie" Sehun tersenyum "gwenchana~ aku baru sampai 5 menit yang lalu kok~ kajja kita kencan" Sehun memutar tubuhnya, di kecupnnya bibir Luhan lalu ia menarik tangan Luhan menuju konter pembelian tiket._

_(29 August 2012)_

_Luhan menatap wajah Sehun dengan intes dia memperhatikan setiap wajah yang di keluarkan Sehun, Luhan kini tengah menemani kekasihnya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya di perpustakaan kota "ugh~ kenapa susah sekali" Sehun terus bergumam sambil mencoba terus mengerjakan soalnya, tak ingin membuat kekasihnya semakin stress karena tak kunjung selesai mengerjakan tugasnya Luhan berinisiatif membantu Sehun "caramu salah Hunnie, harusnya begini… lalu begini.. setelah itu yang ini harus di bagi dengan yang ini…" Luhan terus menjelaskan caranya dengan Sehun yang memperhatikan dengan serius dan imut di waktu yang bersamaan _

_(17 July 2012)_

_Seeing your smile towards me was an unfamiliar scenery  
I finally lifted my head to calling of your lips  
It was blidingly bright  
I finally saw you_

_Even after a long time  
Your familiar face still is dearly precious to me_

_Did you not hate me  
For I was not even able to say a word like "Thank You"  
Because I was shy_

_Like a fool I took your love for granted  
Because I got used to it  
I only have heartful of apologies_

_Even after a long time  
Your familiar face still is dearly precious to me_

_Did you not hate me  
For I was not even able to say a word like "Thank You"  
Because I was shy_

_Even when darkness draws near  
Love U baby I love U  
Thank U thank U  
Love U baby I love U  
Thank U thank U_

_Even when darkness draws near  
Love U baby I love U  
Thank U thank U  
Love U baby I love U  
Thank U thank U_

_I'm falling for your love  
I'm falling woo~  
I will protect you_

_Even after a long time  
I won't be able to say "I Love You"  
Because I was shy_

_But I cherish the inerasable memories  
That we cried and laughed together_

_Even when darkness draws near  
Love U baby I love U  
Thank U thank U  
Love U baby I love U  
Thank U thank U_

_Even when darkness draws near  
Love U baby I love U  
Thank U thank U  
Love U baby I love U  
Thank U thank U_

_Baby I swear forever_

_Luhan menghentikan permainan pianonya di tatapnya wajah Sehun yang kini duduk di sebelahnya, Luhan melihat rona merah mewarnai pipi Sehun yang seputih salju, "ku harap kau suka lagu yang aku nyanyikan, I love you Oh Sehun" _

_(02 Juni 2012)_

_Sehun berulang kali mengambil buku secara random lalu membaca kata-kata yang berada tepat di belakang buku tersebut, jika di rasa menarik Sehun akan memasukan buku itu ke tas bukunya, Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun "sudah?" Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan setelah itu dia mengintip tas bukunya "sudah~" Luhan tersenyum "kajja kita bayar" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dengan lembut menuju kasir._

_(18 May 2012)_

_Wajah Sehun kini di penuhi beberapa coretan tepung putih, dia tengah membuat kue untuk Luhan, hari ini Luhan memenangkan olimpiade matematika, Sehun tak sabar untuk menemui kekasihnya, sudah 2 minggu dia sama sekali tak menemui kekasih nya itu "selesai~!" "apanya yang selesai?" Sehun langsung tersentak kaget begitu dia mendengar sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya, Sehun langsung memutar tubuhnya "Lulu-ge~~~~" Sehun langsung berlari menerjang Luhan membuat tas yang Luhan jinjing jatuh ke lantai "bogoshippo~~~" Luhan terkekeh "nado bogoshippo BabyHunnie.." Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan eret._

"_wajahmu kenapa eoh?" Luhan memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang di penuhi terigu, "aku membuat kue untuk gege~" Sehun menunjuk meja dapur, Luhan melihat ada sebuah cake berukuran sedang berwarna putih di atas meja tersebut "gomawo Hunnie… I love you" Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun "kajja kita makan bersama"_

_(23 April 2012)_

_Sehun memainkan bubble tea yang ada di depanya, dia menunggu Luhan tapi kekasihnya itu tak kunjung datang, Sehun merasakan sebuah benda lembut menyentuh pipinya "teddy~" Sehun langsung memeluk boneka beruang berwarna baby blue, "mianhae aku terlambat" Luhan mendudukan dirinya tepat di hadapan Sehun, Sehun masih sibuk memeluk boneka teddy yang baru saja di berikan oleh Luhan 'Hunnie~ I love you' blush,pipi Sehun langsung di warnai rona merah._

"_kau bisa selalu mendengar kata-kata itu jika kau memeluknya" Luhan tersenyum sangat lembut._

_(19 March 2012)_

"_aku tahu kita baru berkenalan 1 bulan tapi aku tak bisa membohongi hatiku, aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun" Sehun mengedipkan matanya dengan lucu, senyuman lebar langsung tercipta dari bibirnya "aku juga mencintaimu~" Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan, Sehun berpikir hanya dia yang mencintai namja berkebangsaan china tersebut ternyata Luhan juga mencintainya!_

_(10 January 2012)_

_Luhan berjalan bersama Timmy, dia melihat seorang namja yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman sambil meminum bubble teanya, entah bagaimana Luhan merasa waktu berhenti, berbagai kilasan muncul di pikiranya, dia melihat Sehun-namja yang tadi ia lihat- tertabrak oleh mobil saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan dan membuat Sehun harus kehilangan nyawanya, berbagai macam kenangan muncul, 'do'anya terkabul' itu yang terlintas di otak Luhan, Luhan tersenyum kecil._

_Luhan terus berjalan, matanya bertemu dengan mata milik Sehun, Luhan melemparkan senyum kecil pada Sehun, Sehunpun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang manis, Luhan kembali berjalan menjauhi Sehun._

_(18 0ctober 2013)_

_Luhan duduk di bawah pohon sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di batang pohon tersebut, "gege~aku mau ice-cream" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar suara yang amat sangat dia kenal, dia melihat Sehun tengah bergelayut manja di lengan seorang namja tinggi "kau ingin ice-cream apa hmm?" Luhan melihat Sehun berpikir "Chocoberry Kris-ge~" Luhan tersenyum lembut, Sehun masih hidup dan Luhan yakin namja yang kini bersama Sehun adalah kekasih Sehun, Luhan terus berdo'a semoga Sehun selalu bahagia, dia akan mendo'akan Sehun, kapanpun dan dimanapun._

"_Lu~!" Seorang namja tampak berlari kearah Luhan "ne Hyunnie?" Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya tepat di depan Luhan, "kau berjanji mengajariku matematika di perpustakan kota, kau lupa?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, Luhan tertawa pelan "mianhae Hyunnie" Luhan mengacak rambut pirang milik Baekhyun "kajja kita pergi, aku akan membelikanmu Ice-cream sebagai permintaan maafku" mendengar kata Ice-cream membuat Baekhyun bersemangat, Luhan dan Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, Baekhyun langsung memeluk lengan Luhan, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan meninggalkan taman._

_Sehun menatap punggung namja yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman dengan seorang namja lain memeluk lengannya entah kenapa Sehun sedikit merasakan sakit di hatinya, entah kenapa Sehun merasa seperti mengenal sosok namja itu, setetes airmata menetes turun, Sehun menghapus airmatanya kenapa dia menangis? "kau kenapa baby? Kenapa menangis?" Kris menatap Sehun yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menangis "a-aku tak tahu tiba-tiba airmata ini keluar dengan sendirinya, rasanya-rasanya sakit" Sehun mencengkram dada kirinya tepat di atas jantungnya berada, Kris meletakan cup Ice-cream di bagian bangku yang kosong,di rengkuhnya tubuh Sehun, Sehun sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa dia menangis? Kenapa dia merasakan rasa rindu yang mendalam saat melihat namja berambut merah marun itu? Kenapa? Kenapa? Banyak pertanyaan yang terus berputar di otak Sehun._

END.


End file.
